Weak and Powerless
by fourismydoctor
Summary: Dracula has locked eyes on Mina and he has vowed to make her his own. Has Mina truly been placed under his spell or is she in control of her own mind after all? This is based on Tod Browning's Dracula (1931).


He appeared out of the mist….and caught the eye of Nurse Briggs, who was to care for Mina during the night. Briggs turned towards the window and saw him, staring back at her. He eyed the nurse, as she fell under his trance. In her zombie-like state, she removed the wolf bane that surrounded the knobs on the doors. She was instructed to never move it by Van Helsing, but Dracula quickly became the higher power. When the weed was away, she slowly opened the doors to allow the count to come through. He walked in through the French doors, with grace, and stopped to look at Briggs, telepathically asking her to leave. She turned away and went out the doors Dracula had just come through, and vanished into the night.

Harker and Van Helsing were out of the house, so the count knew there was plenty of time to act. He knew they were out looking for Lucy…or what was once Lucy. They had to end her reign of terror on the innocent victims she claimed in the park. As long as Lucy hid well, he could take as much time as he wanted in Mina's bedroom.

He slowly turned his head, focusing his eyes on Mina, who was lying peacefully in her bed. Count Dracula was not a man of feelings, far from it. He sucked the life from his male and female victims, not caring where their bodies would lie…as long as he got what he needed. Blood was the life, no matter how he acquired it. He had taken three, now four, "wives" but they did nothing more than help him find victims. They really meant nothing to him, which is why he couldn't care less if Lucy was killed by the stake. Mina was to become his next prize, after all.

He had marked Mina as his and for as long as he lived, she would be a part of him. From the night she drank the blood from his arm, she was his. He reminisced back to that night; how he took the blade to his wrist and pushed it against his skin at the bend of his arm. As the flesh separated, the blood seeped through and he held his arm out to Mina. She hesitated at first but then obeyed and brought her mouth to the cut. She pulled the blood into her mouth and Dracula hissed at the sensation, while throwing his head back. The way she looked up at him that night seemed far more sexual to him than if a woman was on her knees; taking a man's endowment between her lips.

He felt his groin begin to ache as his lips curled into a sinister smile and his blue eyes darkened. Whether it was blood lust or just sexual lust; he wasn't quite sure. Something about Mina enticed him. She was an innocent little thing…different from the other women he had attacked over his expansive life times. She was a gorgeous, supple little creature. Her hair was always in beautiful waves, her eyes, nearly hypnotizing themselves; a soft beautiful blue. He watched her as she slept, her chest slowly rising and falling; she was truly radiant.

He crept closer, with great stealth, to be nearer to his little beauty. He stopped to peak around the opened door and saw Mina's father going through some papers in the next room. Dracula stood by the door, idle for a few moments. He knew how to be patient when he truly wanted something, so the wait didn't bother him. Luckily the waiting time came to a close and the count listened as her father left the room and closed the door behind him. He peered around the door to make sure he was actually gone and then continued forward. Now was Dracula's chance. He was truly alone with Mina.

He came closer to her, gently grabbed at the blanket and pulled it down past her feet. Her face was turned away from him, her right arm lay across her stomach, while the left lay on the pillow beside her. The way she was turned, allowed Dracula to have a mouth-watering view of her porcelain skin, just along her neck. Oh how he needed good self control in this moment.

He slowly brought his hand up to her neck and ran his fingers along the soft skin. As his fingers coasted down her collar bone, she stirred slightly and furrowed her brow but did not awake. Then he leaned in towards her ear and whispered "Minaaa…." Finally, her eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. She scrambled to sit up and tried in vain to search for the blanket to cover herself up.

She caught sight of what had awakened her; the man who seemed to haunt her dreams and her memories. She froze and somehow felt relieved that it was he. She looked up into his eyes, and became instantly lost in the trance that he held over her. "Count…Dracula?" she asked softly and with a small smile. Her breath slowed and she calmed down. His stare made her spine to jelly and she had no idea why.

"Good evening….Miss….Mina" he spoke, drawn out and with a hint of seduction "I wanted to see….for myself….just how you were feeling"

"Oh….I'm feeling alright, I think" she said and let her defenses drop. She moved her hand to push away the curls that had fallen into her face.

"I'm so glad" he said and reached out for her hand. She brought it towards him and he took it gently in his hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it gently.

When she pulled it away he brought his hand out to stroke her cheek. She flinched at first, but let him continue. She couldn't break her stare as his eyes searched hers. He smirked and his expression seemed to soften with…compassion? She certainly didn't feel like she was in any danger with him in her room.

"You're so beautiful…Miss…Mina" he spoke softly. His hand continued down her cheek and along her neck, where his fingers trailed lightly on her soft skin.

She shivered again at his touch but finally let her eyes fall shut, to enjoy his hand on her. But it ended as quickly as it began and his fingers were suddenly gone. She was left with the burning sensation on her skin where his fingers had touched her.

She opened her eyes to search for him, and that swiftly, he was away from her. She watched as he untied his cape and let it fall on the chair by her bed. She quickly realized that he meant to stay for some time and her heart began to race. The idea would have positively terrified Mina, if she had not already been under his spell.

"You must be so lonely…in this room. It's like you're quarantined" he spoke as he walked towards her "You need a companion…one that won't leave you…alone" He added as he sat down on the edge of her bed, right beside her. He twisted his body to look at her and put his right arm overtop of her body, so he was almost on top of her.

"I would be…more than willing…to be that companion for you….my dear child" He leaned in, coming closer and closer to her face "I can make you live….forever…" He shifted closer to her.

"F….f….forever?" the word trembled off of her tongue and she felt her stomach tying in knots. The count was highly amused by her soft response.

"My blood now flows through your veins…" He reached up to run his hand along her shoulder "I'm a part of you…but if you let me….." She inhaled sharply at his touch and she heard a soft chuckle escape the count's lips.

He paused for an unreasonable amount of time, making her want to burst. He looked down at her neck and then back up into her eyes. His lips curled into a smile "…..I'll make you mine…completely. Mr. ….Harker, can never give you….what I can…" He was inches away from her lips now.

She searched his eyes. They were hot and cold…an icy blue, but somehow darkening. She finally gained some confidence and found her words "Then….make me yours…Count…Dracula" she said breathlessly, and he could feel her breath against his lips.

She thought for a brief moment, that he growled at her words…but her thoughts were interrupted by his lips pressed hard against hers. He took her breath away and she moaned in surprise.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She didn't quite know where to put her arms but she let eyes fall shut as the kiss continued. He let go of her and reached up to pull off his dinner jacket while still kissing her. She heard his jacket hit the floor and she opened her eyes. He stopped the kiss and pulled back. He was now starting to undo the buttons on his vest, not taking his eyes off of her, even once.

He removed his monocle and pocket watch, and reached over to set them on her night stand, before he got back to his clothing. First the vest slipped off, then he pulled off his bowtie…followed by his evening shirt. She watched each piece of material hit the floor and then she looked back up at him. He was now naked from the waist up. Mina's eyes were wide, as she suddenly realized what the Count had truly come for. She now understood how he planned to make her his.

She had been Jonathan Harker's sweetheart for some time, but being the quiet and simple man that he was, they had never gotten physical. They kissed, many times before, but nothing beyond that. He wanted to be a gentleman…to save her for their wedding night. She was still a virgin and Dracula must have sensed that. He truly wanted to claim her as his own…in every sense of the word.

He saw the instant panic in her eyes. He could hypnotize her all he wanted, but she still had some sort of control of this situation. She was trembling slightly, and she brought her right hand up to her collar bone. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute and began to break into a cold sweat.

He smiled and brought his hands up to her face. "My child….do not be afraid. Your delicate figure is something…I want to worship." His hands left her cheeks, went down her neck and they came to rest along her collarbone, before they spread to her shoulders and down her arms.

His fingers were cold on her skin and she grew goose pimples. Her whole body had become chilled. Dracula's eyes traveled along her body and came to rest on her breasts, noticing that her nipples had swelled from the cold, hidden behind the fabric of her negligee.

"I'll make everything….quite pleasurable for you….I…promise…." he assured her, like the gentleman he prided himself in being.

The way he looked at her sparked something she never felt before. She ached in places that felt so strange. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he continued to smooth down her arms, ending at her hands. However, he broke their eye contact when he moved his hands away from hers and reached down to undo his shoe laces. He slipped out of his shoes and socks and then turned back to her.

He did nothing but look at her for a few moments and she did the same, though her mind was racing a mile a minute. He had truly awakened her senses, and now her confidence increase, tenfold. The idea of this foreign man in her bed, trying to seduce her, was empowering.

Finally, she decided to be bold. She beckoned for him with both arms; pleading with her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow, gave a smirk, and came to her. "Now this is more inviting….my child" He cooed as he got on his knees and climbed over her, straddling her tiny form.

He nearly smothered her as his lips came down on hers. His body pressed hard against her and she could feel his manhood, raging against her inner thigh, through his pants. Her thoughts raced and she moaned into his lips, whether it was from lack of air or just from his shear closeness, she didn't quite know.

She put her hands up on his arms and she tried to shift her legs. He answered her by pressing his body down onto hers harder and his hold on her hip became sharp. She moaned again into his mouth at the feeling of his rough touch. He had his Mina now and he wasn't about to let her go.

He finally moved from her lips and down her neck. He nipped at the skin, resisting the overpowering urge to bite down and drain every last drop of blood from her body. She hissed in response, knowing very well just how strong his self control had to be.

He moved from her neck so he could look into her eyes again "I want to see your beautiful curves…out of that negligee" he said, softly, and moved down her body.

When she had enough space, she pulled her legs up closer to herself. Dracula ran his long fingers up the length of her legs, his nails scraping lightly against her delicate skin. He reached the hem of her negligee, and with the palm of his hands, he raised the fabric up her legs; exposing her silky smooth skin.

Her negligee slid up her thighs, so she got up to sit on her knees. The Count continued to pull the fabric beyond her hips…over her stomach and past her breasts. Finally the material fluttered to the floor and Mina laid back down against the pillows. All that covered her now were light pink silk and lace panties. She watched Dracula eye her, hungrily, and she shrunk back.

"Oh, my Mina…" he said with the sound of desperation in his voice.

She watched as Dracula stood up and undid the button on his trousers. He slid them down his hips, slowly and they fell to the floor and pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and began to remove his under shorts. Mina's heart jumped into her throat as she watched them fall to the floor as well.

She turned her gaze back up to his body and eyed him up and down. His entire figure was lean, from head to toe and god was he well endowed. It excited and terrified her at the same time. She felt herself begin to ache again as she stared at his erection, the fact he was hard for HER, really made her feel proud, in some way.

"My dear Mina…your beauty…excites me so" he spoke slowly, as he ran his hand along his shaft. She heard a growl rise from his chest and he walked towards her, with the elegance he always exuded. She sat up from the pillows, wanting to close the distance between them faster.

"No woman has done so well…as to turn me…the way you have. Keeping you as mine…forever, will certainly be…glorious." He spoke softly, with enthusiasm. Count Dracula could turn the plainest words into the most sexual of innuendos.

He came to her and put both hands on her shoulders. He eased her down onto the bed and he kissed her on the forehead. He climbed back into the bed and covered her small frame with his own; this time she spread her legs for him to come between. His lips were on hers again and she let her arms wrap around his neck. She felt his length pressed against her most secret spot and even through the fabric of her panties, she moaned at the contact. She tried to push her hips up towards his but he just pressed her further down into the mattress.

His hands came down to her breasts. His large hands completely covered her supple breasts but that didn't seem to bother the count. He palmed them in his hands and broke their kiss. Her head went back, exposing her neck to him. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to taste her blood. He took advantage of her bare neck and bit down, though not as hard as he truly would have liked to. The skin broke and Mina cried out. He felt her blood rush into his mouth and god was it good.

She dug her nails into his back and she heard him hiss into the bite. He licked at the wound on her neck when the blood flow started to wane. He pulled his head back to look at her as he licked the last of the blood off of his lips. She bit her lip and arched her back upwards. He looked down at her breasts and smirked. He knew exactly what she wanted.

He inched down her body and lowered his head to her breasts. He continued to knead the right one in his hand, but he let his lips attacked the left one. He sucked on her nipple and ran his tongue around it. He heard a breathless sigh escape her lips and she arched her back again, giving him more of her delicate porcelain skin. He bit down on the skin by her nipple and she cried out again.

He pulled his head back, just before he started to suck her blood. He brought a finger up to her lips "My child….your cries please me to no end…..but we mustn't let your father know I am in here" he said with an almost sadistic grin. "What would he think if he found you…with a man like me…in your bed?"

She nodded and turned her head to face the pillow. He went back to his assault and let her blood flow in between his lips. There was something so different about her blood, far different than he had ever tasted from any other person. It set him on fire but he couldn't bring himself to drain her and leave her there for dead. From the moment he first met her, he knew she was more than just his means of life support.

Was it love? I doubt it. I'm not sure he was capable of it. However, he felt something for her, whatever that emotion may be. It was something new, something he never felt for any of his "victims" before. His current "wives" had nothing on his Mina.

He bit down again and she bit back her moans with closed lips. He moaned quietly against her breast and she felt her head begin to spin. "….Dracula…." she breathed out silently.

He knew he had to slow down or she'd be out of it completely. He stopped pulling the blood from her body and brought himself up to give her a sensual kiss. That seemed to bring her back to life. As they kissed, he felt her hands go down his body and run along his hips. She rubbed small circles along his sides and then her hands came to her own hips and to the hem of her panties. She wanted him to know that she wanted them gone, so she tugged at them, gently.

He smiled into the kiss and brought his hands down to hers, which instantly overshadowed her own. He brushed them away and took the hem of her panties, himself. He moved back, she lifted her hips and then brought her legs up, so he could slide the fabric down her small frame with ease.

When her panties were off, he let them fall to the floor, on top of her negligee. When he turned back to Mina, she had spread her legs for him again, but this time, he had a complete view of her. She was stunning, in every way and he instantly wanted to take all of her in.

He lowered himself between her legs, kissing along her inner thigh as he came closer to her core. He took in her scent; a slight smell of roses lingered on her skin. Her hands came down and smoothed through his hair. He took this at her absolute consent and he responded by planting a delicate kiss on that ever so sensitive spot. He heard her breath catch in her throat as his tongue came out to run along her folds. Then he let his tongue slip between those folds and he could feel how wet she was for him. His tongue came up to run along her clitoris and he drew circles with his tongue along that sensitive nub, so delicately, enough to drive any woman crazy.

He looked up as she moved a hand away from his hair and he watched her hand trail along her stomach and up to run along her breasts. Her head was back and she was panting from the magical things he was doing with his tongue. He could have stayed down on her for an eternity, lapping up the sweetness she exuded and watching her in absolute bliss, but he ached so…and he needed to be inside of her.

He brought his head away and came back up her body. He kissed her skin along the way, letting his teeth graze over a few spots, until he reached her lips. He gave her what was probably the sweetest kiss he had in him….not unlike anything like Jonathan had given her, many times over.

He pulled away, far enough to look into her eyes. He brought his hips forward, gently, rocking and letting his length rub along her folds. She heard him groan at the contact and she moaned quietly in response. She searched his eyes, trying to tell him she was still apprehensive about everything. She promised herself to Jonathan but here she was, naked, with another man on top of her, who about to take her virginity.

He could see the apprehension in her eyes and wanted to reassure her that he had no plans to hurt her. So he moved his length away and her eyes widened when she felt two of his fingers run along her folds. Instinctively, she spread her legs further and she froze. He let his fingers glide up and down and she heard a low growl rise from his chest. He watched her face intently, as he let his fingers coast down one more time, before taking one and slowly plunging it into her depth.

She let out a soft cry and grabbed at the sheets. She looked up at him, hovering over her, as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. He leaned in again and crashed his lips against hers, just as he added a second finger. She moaned loud into the kiss and gripped at his arms.

He whispered against her lips "Are you alright…my child?"

She moaned back a quiet "yes" and she felt him smile before he gave her one more kiss. He pushed his fingers in one last time, wiggled them around, which nearly brought her to scream again, and then his fingers were gone. She looked up at him, questioning his motives, but then her question was answered when his length started rubbing against her folds again.

Dracula brought his hand to her face and gave his best attempt at a loving smile, which still seemed sadistic. "My dear Mina….I promise…to be gentle" he spoke softly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. He seemed to sigh with relief and drove his hips forward, slowly. The head slipped between her lips and continued inward. She was so ready and he slid in with ease. He broke through her barrier and filled her to the hilt. She squeezed her eyes shut at the brief feeling of pain and he sighed at the feeling of being completely sheathed by her.

"Your virginity….belongs to me now….my child" He groaned and pressed his lips to hers, hard.

He stayed still for sometime before he started thrusting his hips at a slow pace, so she could easily get used to the feeling of him inside her. He kept his promise that he would be gentle and she was pleased by that. He may be bent on self satisfaction, but in this moment, he was utterly selfless.

She felt her pain instantly melt away and she began to register how good it felt for him to be inside her. He felt really large but this new sensation was nothing but pure bliss.

She took her chance and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. He broke their kiss and moaned loud at her sudden boldness. He could take her even deeper now and he looked into her eyes, asking silently if he could go faster. She answered him by putting her arms around his neck with a hand on the back of his head. He moved in closer and brought his lips back down on hers. God, she was amazing.

He started moving in and out of her faster and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He brought her as close to him as he could and her breasts pressed into his chest. The way he moved was so rhythmic, like a waltz on the dance floor. He moved back from her lips and looked into her eyes once more. He had that devilish smile on his lips again and strands of his hair were now hanging down into face. God he was so attractive.

His thrusts continued to speed up at a gradual pace, slowly causing her breath to catch in her throat. She tried her best to be quiet, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The way his hips moved, pulling himself in and out, while simultaneously rubbing against that sensitive nub, was really driving her over the edge. She dug her nails into his back and he hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure.

He urged her on by quickening his pace even more. Between their pants, you could hear the sound of skin hitting skin. She wanted to scream for the Count, but knew she would raise the suspicion of her father. She dug her nails into his back deeper and let them drag along his skin, hard. He dropped his head and moaned loud against her ear. She probably drew blood, but he certainly didn't mind.

"Oh…Mina…you naughty…..little girl" he breathed into her ear and nibbled on her lobe.

His words seemed to stir her pleasure even more and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "I…I…" She tried to moan out but couldn't find the breath to make her words work.

"Do you want more…Mina?" He whispered with so much seduction in his voice.

"…..yeeee…sssssss" she managed to hiss out and she heard a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Your wish…..is my…command" he cooed and then slammed into her.

She bit her lip, to keep from screaming. She clung to him as he moved his hips as fast as he could. Her stomach was doing flips and she knew she was right on the edge. "Ohhhh….Dracula" she moaned.

"My Mina…." He groaned and as he felt her begin to tighten, he latched his teeth onto her neck again and bit down hard. She screamed his name into his shoulder and nearly blacked out from her orgasm. He felt his orgasm coming too and he struggled to suck the blood from her neck.

The muscles in his stomach tightened and he finally fell over the abyss. She felt as he spilled inside of her and he moaned into the bite wound on her neck. As his orgasm subsided, he crumbled on top of her, breathing heavily. He was dead weight on her and she had a hard time finding her own breath. However, she did enjoy his heavy breaths against her ear. Every few breaths of his brought a small moan with them and she found herself rubbing his back.

After a short time, her grip on his back began to wane and she felt herself becoming drowsy. But, just as she felt like she was beginning to black out, he relented and pulled away. A rush of cold air came between them. She shivered and her nipples perked up again. She wanted so badly to pull him back against her, but she just didn't have the strength.

She watched him with half-lidded eyes as he licked the blood from his lips. He brought his hand up and wiped a drop of blood away from the corner of his mouth, just as it began to drip down his chin. He took that finger into his mouth and sucked the blood off. Mina felt a slight shockwave rush through her body at the sight of him devouring her blood, so hungrily. He pulled out of her with a groan and she whimpered at the loss. He smirked at her and grabbed at the white sheet to wipe himself off.

After that, he held his hand out to her and she took it. She vaguely remembered sitting up, and he let go of her hand as he went to put his suit back on his slender form. She watched as he pulled his undershorts and pants back up, fastened the buttons on his evening shirt and threw on his dinner jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes back on and then fastened his bowtie. When his attire was back on, he grabbed for his monocle and watch, smoothed his hands through his hair, and he looked just as clean cut as he did when he sauntered into her room.

He raised his hand up and she rose from the bed, slowly. She was in his trance again and like a complete zombie. He took one last moment to marvel at her naked body and ran his hands over her curves. He smoother his hands over her breasts and sighed, but quickly realizing he had the urge to take her again. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and helped her back into her panties and negligee. He sat her back down on the bed and helped her slip into her heals and then stood her back up. He moved away and then came up behind her with her robe. She moved her arms back behind her body, to slip her arms into the sleeves of the sheer material.

When she was dressed, he grabbed his cape and swung it around his form. He tied it tight at his neck and came back over to her. He gave her that evil smile again and she held her arms out to him. He came to her and tucked an arm under her legs and around her back. He lifted her with ease and straightened up.

He walked her out of her room, slowly, out onto the terrace and across the lawn. When they were out of sight, and "safe" on his property, he let her down and directed her, mentally, to the front door of his abbey. When they got to the door she heard it creak open and she vaguely remember walking in. That's when everything became a huge blur to her.

She heard Renfield call to Dracula as she began to descend the staircase. She remembered hearing Harker call for her, suddenly…and the disappointment she felt in hearing his voice. Then she remembered Renfield screaming for his life and heard the thuds of someone falling down the stairs. She felt herself being lifted again, and Dracula dashed down the stairs and away to hide her. She heard a large door slam shut and knew Dracula had put her down at some point, propping her up against a wall in the new room they were now in. She came out of her trance, briefly, to look into his eyes as he propped her up.

"I'll be back for you…my child…." His hand came up to stroke her cheek "….MY….Mina". He wrapped his cape around her and he gave her one last kiss on her lips. He held her close and brought a hand up to her neck, where he left his mark on her. He traced the wound and smiled against her lips. He pulled away almost as quickly as the embrace began, he smiled at her once more and then he was gone.

She heard Harker yelling again, from somewhere…his voice sounded almost disembodied. Then she heard Harker talking to some other man…who was….oh, Van Helsing. She felt mildly enraged but couldn't speak a word. There goes Harker again, yelling obsessively for Mina…she hoped he wouldn't find her.

Then came the noise she certainly didn't expect…

She heard a pound, like something against metal and then Dracula screamed in pain, as Van Helsing drove the stake into his heart. She wanted to be with him; right beside him as he died…wishing Van Helsing could drive that stake through her heart too. She felt her eyes well up as she screamed for him, dreading a life without him but then, suddenly, she began to feel his trance fade from her mind. And though she couldn't feel it, the marks Dracula left on her were erased from her body.

There came Harker's voice again…but she wasn't annoyed this time. She wanted him to find her and she wanted to come into his arms. This was something she hadn't truly felt since meeting the dark prince. She pulled herself away from the wall and Harker came running to her, arms stretched out. She came into his arms and held him tight. She suddenly felt like she had never needed him so badly. Talk about one mentally draining night.

"I heard you calling, but I couldn't say anything…..the day light stopped him…oh if you could have only seen the look on his face" she spoke against Harker's cheek, thinking about how Dracula looked at her that one final time.

She turned to Van Helsing as he told them to get out of there. She asked why he wasn't coming with them and he told her not to mind and go on ahead. They nodded and turned away, locked in a side by side embrace.

As they ascended the stairs, Mina thought about the secret she would have to keep from Jonathan for the rest of her life. How could she ever begin to explain to him that she lost her virginity, something she promised to Jonathan, to a vampire? A cold, undead, being took her and though he didn't get the chance to make her live forever, she was forever marked as his creature, in her mind's eye.

She really didn't feel regret though…she couldn't. Despite Dracula's future intentions for Mina, he saw something special in her. She never felt so alive, as she did while in his presence. She smiled to herself, and then looked up at Jonathan. He smiled back down at her and squeezed her gently as they left the abbey. Though her smile was for her memory of the Count, Jonathan was none the wiser. He would forever be her little secret.


End file.
